


Termination

by ImaginaryFigment



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Break Up, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canonical Character Death, Culling, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Relationship(s), Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment
Summary: A retelling of the termination of the Kismesisitude between Dualscar and Mindfang, from a different perspective
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas (Past), Orphaner Dualscar/Spinneret Mindfang, Orphaner Dualscar/The Signless | The Sufferer (past), The Disciple/The Signless | The Sufferer (past), The Dolorosa & Orphaner Dualscar, The Dolorosa & The Signless | The Sufferer (past), The Dolorosa/Spinneret Mindfang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Termination

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read an Erikar fic that had DualSign in it and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since lmao  
> They would have a really interesting relationship, I think, especially considering the Signless’s relationship with the Disciple 
> 
> This takes place after the death of the Signless, after the Dolorosa has been sold into slavery and goes along with the popular theory that the Dolorosa was the slave Mindfang took a liking to
> 
> Homestuck fandom please don’t hurt me and I hope you enjoy this !!

When Mindfang returns, there’s a bad taste in your mouth. In her hand is the Jade green collar of someone you _thought_ you had kept hidden. 

“Lookie what I found, Dualscar! Ain’t she a cutie?” Mindfang trills, stroking the Dolorosa’s cheek. You tense up and notice the Dolorosa do the same. “How much for her, my darling Kismesis?”

“She’s not for sale,” you manage to say through grit teeth. Mindfang frowns. 

“What a bore! Come _on._ Surely you won’t miss one silly little servant? Besides...I think she wants me too.” Mindfang grins, crossing one arm across the Dolorosa’s chest and pulling her closer before pressing kisses against the slave’s throat. 

You can only watch in disgust as Mindfang’s eyes glow dimly and the Dolorosa’s shaking hands begin to undo the buttons on your Kismesis’s jacket. Her pale hands travel to the next button and the next, your eyes glued to them the whole time. 

“Well? Answer me, Dualscar. Surely you won’t miss this one?”

Something about her tone tells you that she _knows._ You can’t bring yourself to provide any answers. Instead, you watch as the Dolorosa’s hands traipse beneath Mindfang’s blouse, trailing her skin and even pulling her ever so slightly closer. 

You can see the gears turning in Mindfang’s head, see her work out possibilities and dreams and hopes. It upsets you, for more reasons than one and you decide that you need to leave. 

And so you do. You leave without a second thought but to harshly whisper that the slave is to be brought to your quarters _immediately_ after Mindfang’s departure. 

The Dolorosa is here only because you promised him, swore on your love for him, that you would attempt to protect her. 

But nothing can protect her from the fury fuelled by the blackness in your heart. 

It isn’t until late- _very_ late- that the Dolorosa is brought to you. 

“Dualscar.” She still speaks with the voice of one who should be honoured and looked up to, a holier-than-thou attitude that you _certainly_ do not appreciate. “What can I do for you? _My lord?_ ”

You both know she added that as a way to offend your position over her more than it was to respect you. You grit your teeth and you have half a mind to cull her then and there. “You are alive as a favour to Kanny and Kanny _only._ Do _not_ test me, Dolorosa.”

Even after so long, saying his name sends a momentary jolt of joy through you. You ignore it, for now. Now is time to deal with this fool of a troll in front of you.

“I mean to do no such thing. I have only the utmost respect for the Sufferer. And for you, by extension.” The anger in her voice is thinly masked and you know perfectly well why. She never did approve of your relations with him, especially not when he was so loved by the Disciple. 

But that is not your fault. You were simply a man in love and so was he. They said his love with the Disciple transcended quadrants, that it would go down in history as the greatest romance in Alternia. 

But you know that the love you shared with the Sufferer was of far more epic proportions than the Disciple’s ever was. 

“You walk on thin ice,” you hiss. 

“Is that so? And what, pray tell, have I done? Other than everything you’ve asked of me.”

The hiss turns to a growl as you wrap your hand around her throat. “ _Learn your place!_ I am _above_ you, Dolorosa, in every way possible! You will refer to me respectfully or I will kill you here and now!”

“My apologies,” she chokes out and you release her. “I meant no disrespect, Lord Dualscar.”

 _Better._ “You’ll cease your red fling with my Kismesis.”

She looks up, shock playing on her features. “I do not understand.”

“Do you have fantasies of her taking you away from me? Of saving you and protecting you? Of being the heroine you so desperately want?” You can tell by her expression that this is exactly what she wants. “Mindfang is no hero. She will leave you to rot as soon as she is bored if you.”

Her mouth sets into a thin line. “Whatever you wish, _sir._ ”

You wave your hand. “Leave.” She curtsies, the fabric of her plain robes swirling around her. You can see, then, what a powerful, nobel figurehead she once was. Graceful, beautiful. 

Forgotten. 

After she is gone, you whisper to a guard to have someone follow her. And _discreetly._

Over the next few perigees, you are reported to that the Dolorosa has defied your orders and continued her red affair with Mindfang. And again, you bring her to your chamber. 

The moment her mouth is open, her head falls to the floor. You breathe heavily, your sword arm still extended. You drop it, watching as the Jade green blood splatters onto the floor.

Mindfang returns the next day. She has angry black lines tracing her cheeks from her eyes and she looks positively horrid. It stirs up the same fondness it used to, dark and caliginous, but you fight it off. 

“How _dare-_ ”

“Save your rants for someone who cares. We are over, Mindfang. Leave and do not return. I will be giving your location to the Grand Highblood.” She looks shocked. 

“... what?”

“ _Leave._ ”

“You had her assassinated and you want _me_ to leave?!” she shrieks. 

“You are no longer my Kismesis, Mindfang. Leave before the guards remove you like the intruder you are.”

She laughs, pushing back her bangs. “You’ll be back, Dualscar! You _always fucking are_! You can’t leave me! Not forever, my darling Kismesis! You remember how that ended last time, don’t you?” 

You tense at the mention of your last breakup. “You know nothing about that,” you mutter. 

“Don’t I?” She pauses, waiting for your response. You stay silent, unwilling to answer. When it doesn’t come, she finally continues. “But it doesn’t matter. Because I will _kill_ you for this! I swear it! Run while you still can, Orphaner, because I am coming for you. And I will _never_ release you.”

You turn away from her, leaving her alone to yell obscenities as you return to your quarters. Tomorrow, you’ll go to see the Grand Highblood. There’s no sense in protecting Mindfang anymore. 

And you’d more than like to see her pretty Cerulean blood decorate his walls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading !!


End file.
